


Кофешоп-АУ

by Salome



Series: Единство времени, места и действия [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Этот день владельца кофейни начинался так же, как все другие дни...





	Кофешоп-АУ

Бильбо вышел на крылечко и вдохнул аромат свежего кофе. Утро мягким светом подкрашивало столетние серые стены, с залива дул прохладный ветерок, цветущие между домами вишни роняли лепестки. Он больше всего любил этот утренний час, когда кофейня еще не открыта, типичные утренние посетители только продирают глаза у себя в пригороде и можно побыть наедине со своими мыслями.

Он сделал первый глоток. Обжарка в этот раз была отличная, новый поставщик не подвел. Давно пора, конечно, начать обжаривать кофе самостоятельно, но, по правде говоря, сам Бильбо предпочитал чай. При папе Банго «Зеленая дверь» и была чайной, но приходилось идти в ногу со временем: если не продавать с утра кофе, с кофеином и без, с коровьим, миндальным или овсяным молоком, в вощеных одноразовых стаканчиках с собой или в посуду клиента, то быстро разоришься. Да напиток и не был вопросом принципа: все-таки в первую очередь Бильбо считал свое заведение кондитерской. Вот сейчас допьет кофе и проверит, как там подходит тесто на пончики.

Из-за живой изгороди, скрывающей поворот улицы, послышался надсадный кашель. Минут через пять, потребных, чтобы подняться в горку, если ты то и дело останавливаешься, чтобы перевести дух, показался, побрякивая фенечками, и тот, кто этот кашель издавал.

Высокий тощий старик был одет в вязаный кардиган и джинсы-клеш. Когда-то его одежда, вероятно, переливалась всеми цветами радуги, но сейчас повсюду была одного и того же цвета — застиранного. Длинные седые волосы перехватывал кожаный хайратник, длинная седая борода спускалась на грудь поверх длинного серого шарфа. Бильбо поднял бровь.

— Добренького утречка! — проговорил незнакомец и зашелся новым приступом кашля.

— Нищим не подаю, — мгновенно отреагировал Бильбо. — Проси себе на дозу у кого-нибудь другого. Впрочем, — добавил он, когда пришелец как мог изобразил лицом оскорбленную невинность, — могу выдать кофе и маффин.

— Ежевичный? Ради старого знакомства?

— Нет, со вчера остались только с изюмом. А что, я должен вас знать?

Попрошайка осуждающе закатил глаза, когда это не произвело впечатления, покачал головой, и наконец, зацокал языком.

— Мог ли я подумать… кха… что сын Белладонны Тук окажет столь холодный прием Гэндальфу?

Это, конечно, многое объясняло. Бильбо неоднократно слышал это имя. Мама действительно в юности не вылезала из района Северной набережной, играла в группе на басу (Бильбо застал гитару уже перекошенной, с рассохшимся грифом и повисшими струнами, но выбрасывать ее запрещалось) и даже издала за свой счет книжку стихов. Гэндальф был одним из отцов-основателей той тусовки, Бильбо и в голову не приходило, что мама достигла успеха — достаточного, чтобы ее ему представили. Впрочем, сейчас уже некому было предаться с Гэндальфом воспоминаниям о золотых деньках, когда парад и фейерверк в День независимости превращался в бунт за чьи-нибудь права, а значит, весь этот обмен репликами не имел никакого значения.

— Гэндальф-пиротехник, да? — уточнил Бильбо несколько свысока, но тот в ответ лишь ухмыльнулся.

— Он самый и есть. — Запустил руку в задний карман, долго там шарил и наконец извлек потертую визитку с телефоном и стилизованным изображением китайского дракона.

— «Бенгальские огни, фейерверки, петарды», — прочитал Бильбо. — Смотри-ка, и номер городской, а я думал, ты бездомный.

— Где меня только не носило, — туманно подтвердил Гэндальф. — Но ты смотри, ежевичных-то напеки. Я еще буду захаживать.

С этими словами он выудил из кармана телефон и начал тыкать в экран — тот отозвался противным писком — одновременно удаляясь вверх по улице.

— А кофе-то, кофе? — крикнул вдогонку Бильбо.

— Загляну… — проронил Гэндальф и был таков, и только тут Бильбо вспомнил про пончики и со всех ног бросился греть масло и замешивать глазурь.

***

Пончики едва не перестояли. Они, конечно, все равно были воздушнее и нежнее, чем изделия какой-нибудь сетевой пончиковой, но, как ни крути, это было снижение стандартов. Утренний разговор совсем выбил Бильбо из колеи. Чизкейки он выпекал без огонька и, взглянув на готовые, убрал клубнику обратно в холодильник и поставил на водяную баню шоколадный ганаш. Короче говоря, все у него валилось из рук, вот разве что маффины получились, как всегда, загляденье: и с ежевикой, и с голубикой, и с цукатами.

Пришла Прим и завладела кофе-машиной, а Бильбо поставил в духовку три киша: с курицей, с лососем и со шпинатом — и принялся тоненько нарезать сыр, ветчину и маринованные огурчики для сэндвичей. Близилось время обеденного перерыва в офисах, и нужно было быть готовым встретить его во всеоружии. 

На первого посетителя в кожаной жилетке и мотоциклетных штанах Бильбо не обратил особого внимания — мало ли кто заходит в его кондитерскую, почему бы и не типичный байкер. Плечистый бородач с татуировкой на лысом черепе, в кожаных наручах, позвякивающий цепями, улыбнулся ему вполне приветливо и заказал маффин с ежевикой.

— Мне, пожалуйста, столик на… а впрочем, неважно.

Уже тогда Бильбо следовало бы насторожиться.

Про следующего мотоциклиста и вовсе трудно было предположить, что байк для него — стиль жизни. Скорее создавалось впечатление, что для этого интеллигентного господина в замшевом пиджаке, с аккуратно расчесанной после шлема седой шевелюрой, в очках в золотой оправе это вынужденное решение в условиях ограниченной городской парковки. Однако когда он, заказав ежевичный маффин, направился к столику первого байкера и принялся обнимать его самым сердечным образом, Бильбо стало отчетливо не по себе.

Разумеется, этим дело не кончилось. 

Следующие двое выглядели так, будто едва вошли в возраст, когда выдают права, но уже щеголяли всей байкерской атрибутикой. С их появлением в зале сразу стало вдвое шумнее. А байкеры все прибывали и прибывали.

Был среди них и жуткого вида громила без верхнего переднего зуба, у которого во лбу сверкала стальная пластина — судя по всему, она частично заменяла ему крышку черепа. Были тип в трапперской шапке и огненно-рыжий толстяк, была пара с аккуратными короткими стрижками и мормонского вида рюкзачками — один из них немедленно начал допытываться у Бильбо, если ли у него лицензия на продажу алкоголя, а если нету, не нальет ли он рюмочку просто так, в дар, и не понять было, какого ответа он так допытывается, утвердительного или отрицательного. Короче говоря, все они были разными, но все одинаково шумными и бородатыми, и о появлении каждого раньше дверного колокольчика возвещал рев крузера за дверью.

Прим металась между столиками и кухней, принося все новые заказы на кексы, пирожные, пироги, сэндвичи, чего-нибудь поплотнее, а теперь чего-нибудь покрепче, ах нельзя, ну ладно. Лицо ее становилось все более озабоченным, и понятно почему. Постепенно все обычные посетители кофейни: скучные клерки и загадочные хипстеры, шумные подростки, прогуливающие уроки, и озабоченные матери, дожидающиеся детей с занятий, парочки, поглощенные только друг другом, и туристы, глазеющие на все вокруг, — рассосались, слишком уж ощутимым было присутствие байкеров.

Бильбо не сразу это осознал, занятый готовкой, но когда выглянул на улицу с мешком мусора, то ахнул. Мотоциклы выстроились вдоль входа, загромоздили проход к мусорным бакам, вклинились среди соседских рододендронов. Теперь не скоро ему удастся восстановить репутацию среди своих обычных клиентов — где гарантия, что подобная сходка не повторится? Пусть ему и сделали кассу на неделю вперед, все равно все кончится убытками.

Давно настал вечер, и Прим напряженно поглядывала на часы. Если бы не принцип «работаем до последнего клиента», неудобных посетителей уже давно пора бы было выставить. Впрочем, пока что повода для этого не находилось: они не проявляли агрессии, если не считать дружеские тычки и столкновения плечами, но и утихать, кажется, не думали.

— Ты иди домой, — сказал Бильбо Прим. — Я с ними посижу. Ты лучше завтра открой с утра.

Та пожала плечами:

— Ты точно полицию не хочешь вызвать?

Бильбо покачал головой:

— Но они ведь не нарушают ничего.

— Ну смотри. Если что…

— Да беги уже.

***

Прошло всего несколько минут с тех пор, как Бильбо остался наедине с гостями, когда за дверью в очередной раз послышался рев мотора. Все разговоры смолкли и головы присутствующих, как по команде, повернулись к двери.

— Ну вот и он, — пробормотал себе под нос байкер в очках с золотой оправой — кажется, его звали Балин.

В драматическом молчании дверь распахнулась, и тот, кто стоял за ней, споткнулся, обнаружив под ногой не ровный пол, а ступеньку вниз. То ли входящий не сделал поправку на уклон улицы, то ли на культурный слой — «Зеленая дверь» была построена больше ста лет назад и первый этаж успел наполовину уйти под землю — но он влетел в зал головой вперед, взмахнул руками, восстанавливая равновесие, и сурово сверкнул глазами из-под нахмуренных черных бровей. Полы черного кожаного плаща хлопнули и повисли, обрамляя его фигуру.

Отчего-то Бильбо безотчетно захотелось не сказать, как обычно, «Здрасте», а преклонить колено.

Незнакомец вперился в него взглядом так, что Бильбо стало нечем дышать. Он затеребил на шее и без того расстегнутую пуговицу рубашки.

— Торин Оукеншильд, — сказал вошедший и тут же тоном, не терпящим возражений, добавил: — Разделите с нами трапезу, мистер Бэггинс. Нам есть о чем поговорить.

Вообще-то тут бы самое время врубить сигнализацию, ну хотя бы тайно, или достать из-под стойки хранящееся там именно на такой случай ружье, но ноги у Бильбо отказались двигаться с места, а руки сделались ватными — и не то чтобы он очень испугался, доводилось ему пережить и ограбления под дулом пистолета, и кое-что похуже, но любопытство сковало его прочнее, чем любой страх.

— А откуда… — пискнул Бильбо. — Откуда вы знаете, что я именно тот, кто вам нужен?

— Гэндальф нашептал, — ответил Торин Оукеншильд (Бильбо понравилось, и он еще раз повторил про себя: «Торин Оукеншильд». Интересно, это настоящее имя или псевдоним?)

Но потом Бильбо опомнился:

— Гэндальф! Нашли кому верить! Да он скурил последние мозги еще в пятьдесят восьмом!

— Если я ошибся, то прошу прощения, — заявил Торин (да, ограничимся пока Торином, а то мысли разные лезут в голову) веско, без тени заискивания. — Хотите сказать, что вы не окончили факультет информатики Инженерного колледжа Беркли?

— Да нет, отчего же, окончил, — пробормотал Бильбо.

— А потом отказались от магистратуры и от предложений ведущих компаний индустрии? 

Интел, Эппл и Сан Майкросистемс, но Бильбо не стал хвастаться.

— Пришлось вернуться домой, чтобы принять управление семейным бизнесом.

— Но и не только. — Вот это уже была угроза, или как? — Впрочем, этого нет в открытых источниках, так что не буду настаивать, — отступил Торин. — Но все же, прошу, выслушайте меня. 

Бильбо и не заметил, как оказался за столом между почти безбородыми юношами с одной стороны и Балином и его лысым приятелем — с другой, а Торин сидел напротив и буравил его взглядом, от которого тянуло заранее согласиться со всеми предложениями. 

Повисла тишина, никто даже не прихлебывал кофе, когда Торин, глядя Бильбо в глаза, заключил:

— Нам, мистер Бэггинс, необходим взломщик.

И Бильбо понял, что пропал.


End file.
